Fairytale Memoirs
by lydiamaartin
Summary: Let's make every moment count, because in the end, all you've got is right now. - Next Gen drabbles - Complete!
1. Propriety: RoseLysander

**Disclaimer: If you recognize them, I don't own them.**

**

* * *

pairing:** RoseLysander  
**prompt:** propriety  
**for:** xrawrDINOSAURx

-:-

From the moment she was old enough to know what the word meant, Rose Weasley had observed proprieties. She had dressed in pretty dresses and never gotten messy and always studied hard and been polite to people and done what her parents told her to do. She was the image of the perfect daughter, with her bouncy auburn curls and bright blue eyes and polite smile and careful manners.

And that never changed, until she spent extended time in the company of Lysander Scamander.

"You need to relax, Rosie," he told her one breezy autumn day before school started, popping up in front of her favorite tree and nearly scaring her to death.

He hadn't listened one bit to her protests as he led her away from her books, through her backyard, past a river, and towards a beautiful waterfall flowing into a picturesque pond.

"It's beautiful," she said, staring around in delight. "But why did you bring me here?"

He grinned, twined his fingers with her, and said, "To have fun!"

And then he pulled her into the freezing cold water.

"Proprieties?" she'd grin later when Albus questioned her about why she was soaking wet and not bothering to change her clothes. "What are those?"

* * *

**Author's Notes: These drabbles are all unconnected and were written for the Drabble Tag over on Next-Gen Fanatics. The pairings will be odd and varied, and there may or may not be cousincest and slash – but I will warn you when there are. If you liked this, I'm sure you'll like the others – go read 'of broken hearts and happy days', a collection of **_**all**_** the drabbles, not just mine, under my favorite stories. **

**Also, if you liked this, please do review! Thank you! And don't favorite without reviewing, that's extremely annoying. Thank you.**


	2. Tawny: JamesOC

**Disclaimer: Ellie Longbottom belongs to me, James does not.**

**

* * *

pairing:** JamesOC  
**prompt:** tawny  
**for:** Aebbe

-:-

"I hate having such boring brown eyes," James complains to Ellie one day while they're sitting under an apple tree in their favorite Hogwarts courtyard.

She blinks at him, startled by the change of subject. "Uh, why?"

"Because they're so _boring_!" James cries in frustration. "Albus gets that rare, bright green from Dad and Grandmum Lily and Lily gets hazel from _my_ namesake and I just get boring old Weasley brown!"

"I think Weasley brown is lovely," she tells him lightly, flipping through her book. "I wouldn't even call it brown, James."

He stares owlishly at her. "Then what would you call it?"

She examines his eyes for a moment, then smiles and says, "Tawny, I'd say. Orange-brown."

"That's not even a real eye color," he mutters, trying not to feel pleased. "I don't think it's possible in nature."

Ellie laughs. "Well, if you'd rather be brown-eyed..."

"No!" James says quickly, flashing her a smile. "Tawny sounds good to me."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for your reviews, everybody! I'd really appreciate some for this chapter, as well! And, as always, don't favorite without reviewing. Thanks!**


	3. Vampire: TeddyVictoire

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

**

* * *

pairing:** TeddyVictoire  
**prompt:** vampire  
**for:** Drishti3693

-:-

"You _what_?"

Teddy winced at the volume of his girlfriend's voice. "Torie, please, calm down, it was nothing, I swear - "

"Nothing?" Victoire demanded, hands on hips. "You ran into a coven of vampires! And fought them! With your bare hands!"

He grimaced. "Well, when you put it like that..."

"You are a grade-A idiot, Teddy Lupin," she informed him primly. "Where do you hurt?"

"I'm _fine_," he insisted, then groaned in pain when she touched his arm. "Uh, never mind."

Her expression turned affectionate. "Sit down, you idiot," she ordered him, pointing to his bed. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," he admitted, smiling sheepishly at her as he sat. "That one vampire was _vicious_."

"Vampires usually are," Victoire agreed absently, gathering Healing potions from a cabinet. "Especially if they sparkle. Hold still, I'm going to put these on your wounds."

Teddy laughed, and immediately regretted it, because the movement sent a fresh surge of pain through his head. Stupid vampire.

"Stop doing that," Victoire said, a fond smile on her face as she began covering a wound on his arm with a soapy purple potion.

It was a good thing his girlfriend was training to be a Healer, Teddy thought, and tried not to move lest another vampire-inflicted injury flare up again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you all liked this one as well! Thanks!**

**Please don't favorite without reviewing; drives me crazy. Thank you.**


	4. Memory: ScorpiusDominique

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**

* * *

pairing:** ScorpiusDominique  
**prompt:** memory  
**for:** limegreenrocks

-:-

Dominique thumbs through the photo album, smiling at the pictures with the nostalgia typical of people who have to leave their childhood behind and head out into the real world. She flips through her sister's smiles, her brother's pranks, her cousins' laughter, her parents' love, and finally arrives at her favorite memory.

"You remember that?" she asks the boy sitting across from her.

Scorpius smiles, looking at the picture. It features a little girl, about twelve, and a boy about fourteen, both laughing as if it was going out of style. Their eyes, one pair bubble-blue, the other tempest-gray, were bright with the innocence of children, and as he watched, the two moved to face the camera and beam.

"I do," he says softly, reaching out and drawing her and her album into his lap. "We had some fun times."

She laughs and buries her head in his neck, inhaling his scent. "We still do. We always will."

Scorpius grins and kisses her, photo albums forgotten. "Of course. Let's go make some memories, yeah?"

Smiling, Dominique closes her album, covering up the memory of that sunlit day when they were laughing children, but never quite forgetting it.

There are always going to be memories to remember, after all. All she has to do is make them.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I hope you liked this one, as well! Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please! Thank you =)**


	5. Do You Think So: Albus, Scorpius

**Slash, but not really. No warning necessary, I think.**

**

* * *

pairing:** AlbusScorpius  
**prompt:** Do you think so?  
**for:** PrimroseAmelia

-:-

"Mate, I think Lily likes you."

Scorpius whirls to face his best friend, brow furrowed in confusion. "Pardon?"

"I said," Albus grins. "I think Lily _likes_ you."

"..." Scorpius takes a moment to wrap his head around the fact. "Do you think so?"

Albus rolls his eyes. "Didn't I just say that?"

"And you're not mad?" Scorpius asks cautiously.

"No," Albus shrugs. "Lily's always getting random crushes. As long as you don't like her-"

Albus's eyes widen.

Scorpius runs away.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks so much for reviewing, everybody! I hope you liked this one as well! Please review and let me know what you thought! Thanks!**


	6. Fairytale: LucyScorpius

**pairing:** LucyScorpius  
**prompt:** fairytale  
**for:** RedCloakedMaiden

-:-

She's reading a book, curled up underneath an apple tree, looking picture-perfect with her blond curls neatly arrayed over her shoulders and her hazel eyes bright as she scans the book with an eagerness she must have somehow inherited from her Aunt Hermione.

"Hey, there, Luce," Scorpius greets, quiet so as not to startle her, and she looks up at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi, Scorpius," Lucy greets cheerfully. "What are you doing here?"

He grins at her. "I got tired of mediating between Rose and James, and Albus ditched me for his new girlfriend. What are you reading?"

She shows him the cover. "It's a book of fairytales from magical Greece. You know, they must have a collection of over one hundred."

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "You still read fairytales?"

Lucy giggles. "You're never too old for a fairytale. Would you like to read it?"

"I guess so," he replies, a bit bemused by her childlike innocence. She hands him the book, and he begins to read.

A while later, he has to admit she's right. You're never too old for a (well-written) fairytale.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, I'm gonna be updating a lot more regularly, because I have so many drabbles written out and I want to get all caught up. So prepare for an onslaught of updates!**

**Don't favorite without reviewing, please! Thanks!  
**


	7. Water: TeddyLily

**Get ready for a bunch of Teddy, guys!**

**

* * *

pairing:** TeddyLily  
**prompt:** water  
**for:** Bethhhhhhh

-:-

Water poured down from the gardening can, washing over the bright flowers blooming in the garden with a spray of crystal-clear liquid. Lily, holding the gardening can, looked down curiously at the flowers as they began to shift and grow and blossom before her eyes.

"Oh, my gosh, Teddy, look!" she beamed, turning in delight to her blue-haired companion and nearly dropping the gardening can in the process.

"Yes, I can see," Teddy said, an amused look on his face as he watched the flowers bloom. "They're very pretty, aren't they?"

Lily nodded excitedly, hazel eyes bright. "That's so cool!" she gushed. "Look at the lilies, Teddy!"

"I see them," he grinned, kneeling down by the flower beds and neatly plucking a lily from the bunch of flowers. "Here you go, Lily-flower. A lily for my Lily."

Lily's smile threatened to overtake her face as Teddy gently tucked the flower behind her ear. "Thank you!"

He laughed and ruffled her fire-bright curls. "No problem, kiddo."

She skipped along happily to the next bed, water trailing everywhere behind her, and he tried not to think about how many boys with be using that line on her at some point in the future.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing. Thanks!**


	8. Blonde: TeddyDominique

**pairing:** TeddyDominique  
**prompt:** blonde  
**for:** limegreenrocks

-:-

Perhaps it wasn't love. Perhaps it wasn't even lust. Perhaps the only word that could be used to describe Teddy Lupin's feelings for Dominique Weasley was _fascination_.

And all this stemming from the fact that she wasn't _blonde_.

"What are you looking at?" she asks him curiously one day, bouncing up to where he's sitting at a bench in the Burrow's backyard and watching the family reunion from the safety of his book.

"Huh?" Teddy asks, blinking purple eyes up at her. "What do you mean?"

Dominique props her hands on her hips. "I_ mean_, you're always staring at me. I want to know what you're looking at!"

"Oh," Teddy says, a bit sheepishly. "Well, your hair."

"My hair?" Dominique asks in bemusement, touching an orange-gold curl self-consciously. "What about it?"

"Well, it's not blonde," Teddy points out.

She stares at him. "Duh."

Teddy sighs. "Never mind."

Dominique still looks befuddled. "Uh, okay, then."

She dances away towards Lily, a mass of orange-gold curls and bright blue eyes, and he wondered just what it was about her that made her so special.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing. Thanks!**


	9. Take a Chance: TeddyVictoire

**pairing:** TeddyVictoire  
**prompt:** take a chance  
**for:** PrimroseAmelia

-:-

He's _scared_, and the realization hits Victoire like a ton of bricks.

"You're not honestly commitment-phobic, are you, Teddy?" she demands, blue eyes wide.

Teddy shrugs. "Well, I just - I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship, Torie - "

"You're so silly sometimes," she tells him with a fond smile on her face. "Teddy, what happened with your ex-girlfriend isn't going to happen with me. We've been best friends since forever."

His eyes are a heartbreaking shade of silver. "But - something might go wrong, Torie. What if we don't end up happily ever after?"

Victoire steps closer, taking his hands in hers. "Then we'll just have to take a chance, won't we?"

His protest dies on his lips as she leans forward and presses her lips to his in the sweetest, most magical kiss she's ever had.

"Hm," Teddy breathes against her mouth. "Guess we will."

Her answering smile is enough to erase all his doubts.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing - if you read it, do drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	10. Weightless: TeddyJames

**Slash, if you squint. And this is where the Teddy streak ends, for a while.**

**

* * *

pairing:** TeddyJames  
**prompt:** weightless  
**for:** Aiiimy

-:-

He has to wonder sometimes if James isn't just a _little bit _insane.

"What on Earth did you do?" Teddy demands, standing in the doorway of James's room and staring incredulously at the younger boy, who was floating happily above his bed in some sort of Yoga position. "_Wingardium Leviosa_?"

"Nope," James beams. "It was accidental magic."

Teddy crosses his arms disbelievingly. "You're fifteen."

James scoffs. "Whatever. Now I'm weightless."

"Oh, really?" Teddy raises an eyebrow and draws his wand.

"No, don't!" James cries - too late, Teddy aims a bolt of violet light at him. He crashes harmlessly to his bed, landing amidst pillows and blankets and glaring up at Teddy.

"Thanks a lot," James grumbles.

Teddy smirks. "You're welcome."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Please don't favorite/alert without reviewing. Thanks!**


	11. Snow: RoseLorcan

**pairing:** RoseLorcan  
**prompt:** snow  
**for:** w a t e r m e l o n e y e s

-:-

Maybe coming out to ice-skate in the dead of winter at midnight wasn't the _best_ idea Rose Weasley had ever had.

"Rose," groaned Lorcan Scamander, her partner-in-crime for the night. "I'm _sleepy_. Let's go inside!"

"I can't," Rose said firmly. "I have to get this move just right."

"You've been doing that loop thingy for two hours," Lorcan sighed in exasperation. "Come _on_. It's getting late and I-"

"Oh, my gosh!" Rose swerved to a stop near Lorcan, blue eyes wide as she looked up at the sky. "Lorc, it's snowing!"

Sure enough, snow was gently falling from the sky, dotting the landscape with tiny white spots. The snowflakes spilled onto the two curfew-breakers as well, starting to coat their clothing and hair.

"It's amazing," Lorcan muttered, half-serious, half-sarcastic. "Can we go inside now?"

Rose pelted him with a tiny snowflake that was rather pathetic for a snowball but managed to land inside his mouth.

Lorcan spit it out, glaring at her. "Never mind. It's _on_, Weasley."

They didn't go inside until the snow stopped falling.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing – it's really annoying. And if you read it, please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks1**


	12. Kill You: LilyLysander

**pairing:** LilyLysander  
**prompt:** "My dad's going to kill you."  
**for:** Julia Claire

-:-

His kiss, when he finally works up the courage to do it, feels a little like fireworks exploding in her mind and butterflies dancing in her stomach and every daydream she's ever had, and _Merlin_, it feels like _magic_.

Lysander's hands drift down to her waist as they pull apart, a sheepish grin on his face. "Uh, sorry?"

Lily raises an eyebrow, her own hands still tangled in his blond hair. "Sorry? Whatever for?"

"For kissing you...?" he hazards, looking a little confused (and she'd be lying if she said she didn't melt at the adorable expression on his face).

"Why on Earth would you be sorry for that?" Lily demands, trying not to smile when a blush fills his cheeks.

"Because your brothers are going to kill me," he murmurs.

Lily giggles and yanks him down for another kiss. "Oh, don't worry about my brothers, Ly. My _dad's_ going to kill you."

Lysander blanches. "You'd make a horrible girlfriend, Lily-flower."

"Are you asking me?" she teases.

He looks her in the eye, forest-green into bright hazel. "I am."

"Oh." Lily leans up so their lips are brushing but not kissing. "The answer is yes."

And then she kisses him again and, really, she doesn't care one whit about her overprotective brothers or father. All that matters is _Lysander_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	13. Ocean: LilyScorpius

**pairing:** LilyScorpius  
**prompt:** ocean  
**for:** Unspeakable53

-:-

She's sitting by the seashore, pretty as a picture with her strawberry curls spilling down her back like sand spills from his hands, and he has to wonder -

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out here by the ocean?" Scorpius asks, voice quiet, not wanting to disturb the peace of the ocean.

Lily turns, hazel eyes bright with reflected ocean-light. "I'm thinking."

"About what?" he presses, genuinely curious.

"I don't know," she shrugs. "Just things. Have you ever wondered what fish think of us?"

Scorpius raises an eyebrow. "I can't say that I have."

"Exactly," Lily nods, meeting his gaze, hazel into gray. "There's so much out there we never even think of. An ocean full of things to think about, but we never do. So, I figured I'd sit by here and think of all

those things, just to make up for all the times I don't."

"Very insightful for such a little girl," Scorpius teases, smiling when his comment teases a giggle out of her. "Mind if I join you?"

She laughs and scoots over and he sits beside her, watching ocean waves crash to the sand and thinking about all the things he'd never have thought about otherwise.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	14. Story: Albus, Lily

**characters:** Albus, Lily  
**prompt:** tell me a story  
**for:** Amy is Rockin'

-:-

"Albus!" Lily sits bolt upright in bed at the sight of her older brother standing in her doorway. "You came!"

"Of course I did," Albus chuckles, entering her frighteningly pink bedroom. "Why wouldn't I?"

Lily's smile almost lights up the darkness of the night outside her window. "I thought once you got to Hogwarts, you'd make new friends and stop talking to me."

Albus sits down next to her on the edge of her bed. "I could never stop talking to you. You're my baby sister, Lils. Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

"Tell me a story!" Lily beams, clutching his hand.

"Oh, all right," Albus laughs. "Which story?"

"Beauty and the Beast," Lily says immediately.

"Of course," Albus smiles, amused. "You always did love that story."

Lily flashes him a bright smile. "And I always will."

He grabs the book from her bookshelf, settles in, and begins to read. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	15. Terrified: JamesOC

**pairing:** JamesOC  
**prompt:** terrified  
**for:** LittleMissWesley

-:-

The Forbidden Forest looms like a...forbidden forest (she never claimed to be good with similes, okay?) ahead of her when she finally catches up to him.

"No, James, don't!" she cries, skidding to a stop next to her annoying, infuriating, lovable best friend.

James turns to her, surprise flashing in his blue eyes at the sight of her. "Um, don't what, Ellie?"

Ellie takes a moment to catch her breath. "Don't go in. It's _dangerous_."

He peers at her curiously. "It's just the Whomping Willow, Ellie. Are you seriously scared?"

"No," Ellie snaps, irritated by his utter nonchalance. "I'm seriously _terrified_, James. You might be killed!"

James laughs. "You're exaggerating. I won't die."

And then he goes in anyway (the prat!).

Later, in the Hospital Wing, she indulges in only one (admire her self-restraint, would you?) _"I told you so."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	16. Hogwarts History: Rose, Hugo

**characters:** Rose, Hugo  
**prompt:** Hogwarts: A History  
**for:** Aebbe

-:-

So, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and Hugo's day _would_ be perfect - except, oh, Merlin, his sister's being annoying-_again_.

"You should really read this, Hugo!" Rose exclaims, all but shoving the thick golden book under his nose.

Hugo cringes away from her. "I'd really rather not, Rosie."

Rose frowns. "But it's 'Hogwarts: A History'! How could you not want to read it?"

"It looks boring," he admits frankly, and she inhales in outrages.

"It is _not_ boring!" Rose cries. "Which you would know if you bothered to read it!"

"I don't want to read it!"

"Well, you should!"

"Well, I don't want to!"

"You should!"

"Don't want to!"

Downstairs, Hermione heaves a sigh. "Those two are going to be the death of us someday," she mutters to her husband.

Ron snorts. "Sure. If they don't kill each other first."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	17. Star: ScorpiusRoxanne

**pairing:** ScorpiusRoxanne  
**prompt:** star  
**for:** Unspeakable53

-:-

Roxanne beams as she tumbles off the makeshift stage and into her father's arms. Behind her, her cast mates - Lucy, Lorcan, Lily, Lysander, Hugo, Dominique - do the same.

George grins down at his daughter. "You were wonderful, Roxie!"

"Thanks!" she chirps. "Oh, hey, Scorpius," she adds upon noticing the appearance of Scorpius Malfoy behind her father.

Scorpius flashes her a smile, looking nervously at her father. "Hi, Roxie. I just - I wanted to tell you - "

George chuckles. "I'll leave you two alone, then," he says, wandering off with a wink for his daughter.

Roxanne smothers a giggle and turns back to Scorpius. "Yeah?"

"You were amazing," he tells her honestly. "You were the star of the show."

A smile stretches out her cheeks. "Thanks, Scorp!"

Scorpius reaches over and squeezes her hand, grinning. "You're welcome."

And nobody else's accolades make her smile quite that much.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	18. Artless: LouisOC

**Claire Finnigan is a new OC and belongs to me - nobody else does, though.**

**

* * *

pairing:** LouisOC  
**prompt:** artless  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

He has a sort of charm that's all his own - part-Veela, part-Weasley, part-_Louis_ - and nobody else in his family can quite duplicate it, she thinks.

"Wow, you're a mess in the mornings," he tells her frankly, wandering down the stairs, deliciously shirtless and hair mussed from sleeping. "Lily kicks, doesn't she?"

Claire makes a face at him. "Gee, thanks," she mutters, trying to pretend there aren't butterflies beating a storm in her stomach as he saunters towards her. "You're very nice in the mornings."

Louis flashes her a grin, all artless charm and easy smiles as he leans on the kitchen counter. "You love it."

"Do not," she retorts instantly, looking away from his (_very_ well-toned) chest and squeezing a few drops of lemon juice into her glass to make her morning lemonade. "Don't delude yourself."

He leans across the counter, his thumb swiping across her cheek with a surprising amount of gentleness. "I'm not the delusional one," he says lightly, the words practically covered in double meanings. "You, uh - you had sugar on your cheek."

"Oh," Claire says, blinking at him as he removes his hand to show her the sugar coating his thumb. "Um, thanks."

Louis grins again, and is it just her, or is that a blush on his cheeks? "You're very welcome, Claire, m'dear."

"Shut up," she says, lobbing a napkin at him. He dodges, laughing, and wanders off to wake James up and she has to wonder -

Is it something about red hair that makes you utterly, completely oblivious?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	19. Cotton Candy: LilyScorpius

**pairing:** LilyScorpius  
**prompt:** cotton candy  
**for:** renzhie

-:-

"Why," Scorpius began, frowning down at his best friend's beaming baby sister, "is there some giant pink and fluffy thing in your hands?"

Lily giggles. "It's cotton candy! Wanna try some?"

She thrusts the stick at him and Scorpius leans away. "It looks unhealthy."

"Oh, it is," she assures him cheerfully. "But it's really, _really_ good! It just melts in your mouth! You have to try some, Scorp!"

Her overwhelming enthusiasm makes him sigh. There's no way he could have resisted her, even if he wanted to. "All right. It's on your conscience if it strangles me or something."

Lily laughs, and he has to take a moment to force himself to stop thinking about how _adorable_ she is. He grabs a handful of cotton candy and stuffs it in his mouth, waiting for the rush of sugar.

It comes, and it's gone before he could even taste it. "Whoa."

"I know!" Lily says, hazel eyes bright. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Mm, yeah," Scorpius agrees, licking his lips in an attempt to savor the taste. "Where did you get it?"

Lily points him in the right direction and he wanders away.

Roughly a year later, he finally works up the courage to kiss her and isn't at all surprised that she tastes like cotton candy.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	20. Light Blue: James, Hugo

**characters:** James, Hugo  
**prompt:** light blue  
**for:** RedCloakedMaiden

-:-

"I don't get it," Hugo complains, turning away from the bathroom mirror. "What's there to examine here?"

"Our eyes," answers James impatiently. "They're, like, two different shades of blue, even though we both got them from Granddad Arthur! How does that work?"

Hugo eyes his cousin curiously. "Do you have some sort of eye fetish?"

"No!" James snaps. "Just - why are yours light blue? Mine are really dark!"

"Is it really important?" Hugo asks in annoyance. "Why does it make a difference?"

"I want to know!" James insists, glowering at his younger cousin.

Hugo edges away. "You're a little crazy, you know that?"

James smirks at him in a decidedly James-like way. "Thanks."

Hugo blinks his light blue eyes up at his older cousin - and runs for it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	21. Matches: James, Teddy

**characters:** James, Teddy  
**prompt:** matches  
**for:** Aebbe

-:-

James watches in fascination as the match in his hands lights up, a small inferno blazing atop the wood. "This is so cool!" he gushes to Louis, waving the match around in an attempt to make the flames burn more.

"What on Earth are you doing?" Teddy asks, bemused, as he wanders into the room - and then he sees them. "Merlin's beard, James, put that down!"

"Huh?" James twists around and nearly drops the match in his haste to frown at Teddy. "Why?"

Grey eyes wide, Teddy draws his wand and extinguishes the flame. "James, it's _dangerous_. What were you two thinking, playing with matches? You're too young!"

"That's not fair!" James cries, standing up and glaring at his godbrother.

"You want to tell that to your mother?" Teddy asks, an eyebrow raised. "I'm sure she'll be _delighted_ to know you two were playing with matches."

James stomps his foot. "You're no fun at all!"

Teddy sighs. "I'm sorry, guys. But it's too dangerous. _I_ wouldn't do it, and I'm way older."

James huffs and storms off, Louis in tow, in the time-honored fashion of annoyed little kids everywhere. "Whatever."

Clearly, that's the end of _that_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	22. Lovely: ScorpiusDominique

**pairing:** ScorpiusDominique  
**prompt:** lovely  
**for:** Amy is Rockin'

-:-

To say that Dominique Weasley isn't pretty is like saying Harry Potter isn't a hero. It just doesn't happen. Because she's Dominique, so she's always bouncing around in a flurry of honey-gold curls and crystal-blue eyes and laughter and watermelon. She's a whirlwind of happiness, and, combined with Lily's penchant for mischief, it's impossible not to be overwhelmed by her.

With one exception (because she's still a Weasley, and so, she delights in making exceptions to rules).

Scorpius climbs onto the Astronomy tower one breezy spring night and finds her there, stretched out on the ground, her telescope abandoned nearby, and her bright blue eyes fixed on the vast expanse of velvety-black sky above.

"What're you doing?" he asks softly, not wanting to break the peace.

Dominique turns and flashes him one of those dazzling smiles of hers. "Stargazing. Wanna join?"

He shrugs and takes a seat next to her. "Why aren't you using your telescope?"

She sighs, drumming her fingers on the ground. "I don't know. I love my telescope, of course, but sometimes I think the stars are just so much more lovely when I'm not peering at them through a tiny hole, you

know?"

Scorpius grins. "I know the feeling."

Because here, when she's not being obscured by Veela radiance and Lily's sunshine, when it's just her and the night skies, here is when Dominique is most lovely.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Be prepared for a Scorpius onslaught! :D Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	23. Falling: VictoireScorpius

**pairing:** VictoireScorpius  
**prompt:** falling  
**for:** Charlie'sDragon

-:-

"Oh, hello, Scorpius," Victoire greets cheerfully as she breezes into his room on Teddy's arm. "What a nice room you have!"

Scorpius blushes, his thirteen-year-old mind already captivated by the way she smiles, by the way her strawberry-blond curls are falling down her shoulders, by the way her bright blue eyes light up when she looks at -

_Teddy_.

"Hi, Teddy, Victoire," he greets, keeping his disappointment at bay somehow. "You can come in."

"Oh, can we?" grins Teddy, ruffling his hair as he passes by his little cousin.

"You're too cute, Scorp," Victoire laughs, looping her arm through Teddy's and pointing at the window. "Oh, Teddy, look at the view! It's beautiful!"

Scorpius sighs. "That's not the only thing," he mutters, trudging after the blissfully-in-love couple.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, or I will send an angry PM after you (can you tell this happened again, despite me telling y'all not to do that?).**


	24. Collision: ScorpiusLucy

**pairing:** ScopiusLucy  
**prompt:** collision  
**for:** limegreenrocks

-:-

Truth be told, it kind of startled him. But don't tell anyone that, because he's a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't get startled, remember?

She's not even looking at him as she wanders by, head buried in those fairytale books of hers, and he's not paying attention either, too wrapped up in his upcoming Transfiguration test, so the collision is entirely unexpected.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lucy gushes, managing to get into a sitting position on the ground. "I wasn't looking!"

"S'okay," mumbles Scorpius, feeling his head for injuries. "I wasn't, either."

"Are you all right?" she asks worriedly, abandoning her book in favor of clambering over to him and examining his head - it's _aching_ like nothing else, but her fingers are refreshingly cool against his vanilla-blond hair and the pain begins to ebb away, slowly.

"I'm fine, I think," he says, offering her a smile of thanks.

"I know a couple healing spells, just for good measure," Lucy says, drawing her wand. "Hold still, would you?"

He stays very still and she casts a spell at him, covering his head in soft blue light before the magic fades. Remarkably, her healing charm was right on target - there's no pain and ache anymore.

"Thank you," he says, profoundly grateful. "Um, what's your name?"

"Lucy," she answers, smiling a little. "I'm in the year below you, Ravenclaw. I was over at Al and Lily's house just last summer for a month, remember?"

"Right, right," Scorpius nods. "It's nice to see you again, then."

Lucy beams. "It's very nice to see you, too."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	25. Wrong Way: ScorpiusDominique

**pairing:** ScorpiusDominique  
**prompt:** "It always seems to happen the wrong way."  
**for:** limegreenrocks

-:-

It always seems to happen the wrong way.

With Teddy, it was right after Victoire broke up with him and he was on rebound.

With Lysander, it was when Molly began dating some other guy and he was trying to make her jealous.

With Lorcan, it was when he and Lily were going through an explosive fight.

And with Scorpius...

"You're dating Rose," she informs him, blue eyes fixed on the stars above instead of on his face. "Don't kiss me."

"I - I was going to break up with her," he mutters sheepishly. "We aren't working out. And, Nika, you - "

"I don't want to hear excuses, Scorpius," Dominique snaps at him, her curls whipping around her face like a halo made of honey as she turns to glare at him. "You're _dating_ my _cousin_. What kind of a bitch would I be if I kissed you without thinking of Rose?"

"Will you let me kiss you after I break up with her?" Scorpius suggests desperately.

Dominique sighs. "No. Not until you prove yourself to be a trustworthy boyfriend. If you were willing to cheat on my cousin, how do I know you won't do the same to me?"

He gapes at her as she stands and walks over to the staircase leading down from the Astronomy tower.

"I wouldn't!" he manages just as she's about to take the first step. "I promise! Dominique, do you have any idea how long I've loved you?"

She doesn't look at him. "I'm not going to do that to Rose, Scorpius. Why don't you come back in a couple of years, and we'll see if you're ready, huh?"

And then she walks out, leaving him standing there wondering how it all went so _wrong_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	26. Music: JamesDominique

**Just a warning: This is the first, but not the last cousincest I will be doing. We, ah, kinda went crazy with the cousincest a while back, and this is the end result =P**

**So, if you don't like cousincest or it makes you uncomfortable - _don't read this_. Don't review just to tell me you dislike it, either. I'm not going to reply.**

**

* * *

pairing:** JamesDominique  
**prompt:** music to override the silence  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

He's playing his guitar again, and it might just be the prettiest sound she's ever heard.

"Hey, there, Jamie," Dominique teases, plopping down next to him as he strums away on his guitar under the shade of a chestnut tree. "What song is that?"

James glances up, blue eyes dancing with his usual good cheer. "I have no idea, Nika," he replies, flashing her a grin that makes her melt in _all_ the wrong ways. "I'm just playing."

"Oh, good," she says cheerfully. "Because that's the best kind of music."

He shoots her a curious glance but stays silent for a moment in favor of strumming some more, his sweet, melodic notes bubbling around them, lingering in the winds, in her ears, in her heart. The music pours from his fingers, from the red-and-gold pick in his hands, from every inch of his body, and it's _glorious_.

"What kind of music would that be, Nika?" he asks her lightly when the song ends.

Dominique smiles, a little wistfully. "Music to override the silence," she answers, keeping her voice just as light as his and trying not to jump when he reaches over and squeezes her hand. "That's the best kind."

"Couldn't agree more," grins James, his fingers twining with hers for the briefest moment, the smallest slice of heaven, and then his warmth is gone and she's left feeling cold because this - _them_ - it could never happen, and they both know it.

So he plays his guitar and she listens, and his music - the best kind - overrides their comfortable silence, and, yeah, this song is never going to end _happily-ever-after_, is it?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	27. Temptress: AlbusRoxanne

**Again, cousincest - if it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it, please.**

**

* * *

pairing:** AlbusRoxanne  
**prompt:** temptress  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

She's bubbling over with sugar and energy and laughter, one hand sliding up his arm, dark curls spilling over her shoulders, and damn if he's not head over heels in love with her.

But, you know, there's this pesky little thing in the way of_ AlbusandRoxanne_ - namely, a blood relationship.

Yeah, this isn't going to end well. Love stories rarely do.

"You, Roxanne Weasley, are a temptress," he accuses her an hour into the party when they're both taking a break from dancing. "You should have seen the poor blokes trailing after you, practically drooling at a chance to breathe the same air as you!"

Roxanne giggles, touching his arm in _just the right spot_. "Oh, don't be silly, Albus. Every girl knows the only true test of a temptress is if they can tempt the Slytherin prince."

"Who's that?" he asks cluelessly.

Her giggles turn into a full-blown laugh, and her hand travels across his chest to play with his tie. "You, silly. Haven't you ever seen the girls lusting after you when we were back in school?"

"No," Albus says, blinking at her. "I never noticed."

He wants to say something like _because I only ever noticed you_, but he keeps his mouth shut as she turns her blinding smile back towards him.

"You're clueless, Al," Roxanne says, mask slipping as she sighs wistfully. "Well, anyway - do I tempt you, Al?"

She bats her eyelashes with playful flirtatiousness, and Albus gulps. "Nope, can't say that you do," he lies through gritted teeth.

"That's a shame," Roxanne whispers, dropping the facade and leaning closer, her strawberry breath washing over his face. "See you around, Al."

And then she dances away towards Lily, leaving Albus staring after her and wondering if he shouldn't have told her the truth.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	28. Whirlwind: TeddyRose

**pairing:** RoseTeddy  
**prompt:** whirlwind  
**for:** Bethhhhhhh

-:-

In everything she does, Rose Weasley is a veritable whirlwind, and sometimes, Teddy thinks she gets a little overwhelming.

"Is everything set for the party?" Rose demands of him, blazing through the kitchen where he's assembling the lemonade glasses on a tray. "Absolutely everything is perfect, right?"

Teddy runs a hand through his indigo spikes and flashes her a grin. "Well, I sure hope so, considering you've been stressing over this for two months."

"Everything has to be _just perfect_!" Rose reminds him, turning into her own unique whirlwind of red curls and blue eyes and _(too young) _perfection. "Everything, Teddy!"

"It _is_," Teddy assures her, striding forward and taking hold of her shoulders. "Maybe you ought to take a break, Rosie? Just relax and let us handle this."

"I can't!" Rose cries, trying futilely to break out of his firm grasp. "This is _my brother's _graduation and it has to be perfect. _Perfect_."

"It already is," Teddy tells her, leaning (_too_) close, knowing without seeing that his eyes are silver-grey, their original color, and sensing her breathing speed up. "Trust me, Rosie. Everything will be perfect."

"Oh," murmurs Rose, the wind knocked out of her whirlwind, and then she's melting in his arms, kissing him with all the passion she'd been funneling into the party, hands snaking up his chest and winding around his neck, body pressing closer to him, closer and closer and -

"Teddy!" she gasps, wrenching herself apart. "You're dating my cousin! I'm dating _your_ cousin! We can't do this!"

And then she's off, back to Scorpius (and, no, she doesn't notice how Scorpius looks at Lily, like Victoire doesn't notice how Teddy looks at Rose, and is being oblivious a genetic Weasley trait or something?) and party planning and _away from him_.

There's no place for a boy like him inside a whirlwind like her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	29. Too Young: TeddyLucy

**pairing:** TeddyLucy  
**prompt:** too young  
**for:** limegreenrocks

-:-

Lucy collapses on the ground, giggling helplessly, as Teddy lands on top of her with a grin on his face, his fingers wandering mercilessly up her sides. He's trying with all his might not to think about how _pretty_ she is with her light blond curls splayed over the dewy green grass and the sunlight shining in her bright blue eyes and -

Yeah, he's a dead man.

Wanna know why?

"I like your hair when it's turquoise," Lucy murmurs when he finally stops tickling her, gasping for breath even as she reaches up to lightly ruffle his turquoise hair. "It looks cute."

Because she's _too young_.

"Thanks," Teddy breathes, scrambling off of her before James or Harry or Victoire or someone similarly horrifying came out and saw them in that compromising position. "I like it when it's turquoise, too."

Lucy flashes him a smile, grabbing his hands and twining her fingers through them. "If you marry Vicka, Teddy, do you promise you'll still be my friend?"

"Always," he answers instantly, wishing he weren't so easily charmed by her pretty face and gentle words and sweet smile. "Why would you even have to ask?"

Lucy beams and curls up next to him. "Always, then."

"Always," he agrees, knowing that he's speaking the truth - they'll always be _just friends _because she'll always be _too young_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	30. Swan: FredLily

**Beware the cousincest.**

**

* * *

pairing:** FredLily  
**prompt:** swan  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

"Oh, Fred, look, isn't it pretty?" Lily gushes, grabbing his arm and pointing out at the lake that surrounds Fred's house. "It's so _beautiful_!"

"Yeah, it is," Fred agrees, knowing that they're both talking about completely different things.

Lily beams happily at the gorgeous white swan sitting calmly on the lake, the animal completely unperturbed by the two cousins _(cousins, _remember?_)_ watching it.

Fred sighs, running a hand through his golden-brown curls and wishing she weren't so _pretty_, damn it. Because she is, she's beautiful, and she's his _cousin_ and this is just ridiculous.

"I love swans," Lily sighs, leaning against him, red curls bright against the chocolate brown of his bare skin, and he tries not to shiver at her touch. "They're so elegant and gorgeous, don't you think?"

Absently, he begins finger-combing through her rich, strawberry curls. "They sure are, Lily-flower."

Lily tilts her head up and flashes him a smile. "Thanks for coming out with me, Fred."

"Anytime," he tells her, trying to forget the feel of his world brightening when she smiles at him. "Just for you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	31. Switch: LouisLucy

**Cousincest warning - but this is the last one for a while :)  
**

**

* * *

pairing:** LouisLucy  
**prompt:** switch  
**for:** Bethhhhhhh

-:-

They're lying next to each other in the backyard, her vanilla curls fanned out over his shoulder and both pairs of blue eyes fixed on the sunset.

If they weren't (_don't say it_) cousins, he thinks, it would almost be romantic.

"Can you believe we're going to be graduating soon?" Lucy asks him, her hand warm on his arm - he's trying to focus on the words she's saying, but it's not really working.

"Yeah, it's crazy," Louis answers absently, wishing her dress was a little longer so that her bare legs didn't rub against his denim-clad ones. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again outside of family

reunions?"

Lucy smacks him. "Don't be stupid! Of course we are; we're _best friends_, Louis!" she says in a matter-of-fact tone. "Maybe we could rent a flat together or something."

Louis blinks, his mind whirring with images of Lucy in her nightgown, Lucy in his bed, Lucy -

"Ah, that might not be the best idea," he coughs.

She frowns and opens her mouth to argue, then closes it, then opens it again. "Why is it so dark all of a sudden?"

"It's not all of a sudden, Luce," Louis points out, amused. "The sun set."

"Well, it felt like a switch turned off or something," Lucy huffs. "I thought a sunset was supposed to be gradual?"

"Have you seen a sunset before?" Louis inquires, grinning, and quickly dodges her punch. "Just asking."

"You're an idiot," she announces and promptly curls up next to him again.

Good to know everything was back to normal, Louis thinks wryly. Just _cousins_.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	32. Unleash: TeddyLucy

**pairing:** TeddyLucy  
**prompt:** unleash  
**for:** xrawrDINOSAURx

-:-

She dances into his arms as all around them, fireworks explode, signaling the start of the New Year, and she's pressed up against him, eyes so blue in the darkness of the night and -

"Hey, Lucy," Teddy murmurs, twirling her around and wishing desperately that all the fireworks hadn't unleashed that part of him that had been in love with her for far too long. "Enjoying the party?"

"Very much so," Lucy beams, tilting her head up, her fair curls spilling down her back. "How are you?"

"I've been fine," he answers, spinning in time to the music. "Wonderful, in fact."

"Really?" Blue eyes peer curiously at him. "I would have thought, with Victoire breaking up with you, you'd have been - "

"What?" he probes when she trails off. "I'd have been miserable? Honest, Luce, I'm fine."

She smiles, sweet and so _Lucy_-like. "Oh, that's good."

And she's too young and Victoire's baby cousin and this is so wrong, but, hell, there are fireworks exploding around him and that unleashed part of him is inducing butterflies and dizziness because she's standing _right there_ and she's smiling at him and -

He kisses her, and revels in the feeling of her lips on his and fireworks lighting up the sky.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	33. Inevitable: JamesOCAlbus

**triangle:** JamesOCAlbus  
**prompt:** inevitable  
**for:** Renzhie

-:-

She's very pretty and very taken, but somehow, when he's with her, Albus kinda forgets about that second part.

"What's the matter, Ells?" he asks her, keeping his voice nonchalant as he plops down besides her on the couch. "You seem a little unhappy."

Ellie turns her bright hazel gaze on him, a frown marring her _(too) _pretty face. "I am a little unhappy. James was flirting with a girl he met at the joke shop earlier, and he doesn't even have the good grace to apologize for doing it right in front of me! I don't think he even realized I was there!"

Albus swallows and draws her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Ells. James is an idiot - didn't you know that when you started dating him?"

The sentence stabs into his heart and twists, but he ignores it in favor of her answer. "I did," she says. "But I thought he'd get better at this sort of stuff. Sometimes, I wish he were more like you."

Her compliment bubbles up inside him, and butterflies begin waltzing in his stomach and perhaps this was inevitable, really.

"Don't," he whispers. "You have me right here."

And then his lips are meeting hers in an explosion of honey and saltwater and _Ellie_ and for once, James doesn't even enter into the equation.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	34. Red: Victoire

**character:** Victoire  
**prompt:** red  
**for:** RedCloakedMaiden

-:-

It probably shouldn't irk her as much as it does.

But it _does_, okay?

"What's the matter, Vicka?" Albus asks, wandering up to her at a Sunday family lunch. "You seem upset."

Victoire glances over at her little cousin and sighs. "I _am_ upset. Doesn't it ever bother you that we're the only grandchildren who don't have red hair?"

Albus blinks. "No. Lucy has blond hair."

"Strawberry blond," Victoire reminds him.

"James?" he offers.

"He has auburn highlights."

"Fred?"

"He does, too."

"This isn't helping," Albus notes. "What does it matter if we don't have red hair?"

"Well, we don't fit in," Victoire explains matter-of-factly.

"Of course we do," he says, just as matter-of-fact. "Because we're still Weasleys, aren't we?'

He walks away to mediate another fight between Rose and James, leaving Victoire staring after him, deep in thought.

Maybe he was right. Maybe her hair color didn't really matter.

Lily barrels towards her, then, a flurry of redred curls and beaming smiles. "Vicka, come play with us!" she squeals, grabbing hold of her hand and tugging.

Victoire laughs and lets herself be pulled across the backyard, wondering how was it that Albus always managed to be right, despite being ten years old.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	35. Far Away: LouisOCAlbus

**triangle:** LouisOCAlbus  
**prompt:** far away  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

It's kind of stupid, really.

Because since when does _Louis Weasley_ - part-Veela heartbreaker extraordinaire - fall in love?

That's just silly. And it's even sillier because she's _clearly_ in love with his little cousin.

"Hiya, Claire," he greets, wandering into the Potter house as if he owns it. She's staying over with Lily, he's staying over with James (it's only natural - _but it's not_).

"Louis," she answers shortly, blue eyes skimming over him and fixating on something beyond his shoulder. "Albus!"

"Hey, there, Claire," Albus says, grinning, as Louis turns to look at him. "Hey, Louis - James is out back."

Claire launches herself into Albus's arms, a flurry of cinnamon curls and sweet laughter, and Louis watches, feeling something akin to jealousy twisting inside him - but that's ridiculous.

"All right," he mumbles, stepping back, not wanting to watch as Albus leans his forehead against Claire's and whispers something that makes her giggle. Quickly, he turns and walks away, wishing it didn't seem like she was so far away from him, happily ensconced in Albus's arms.

She'll never be his - and she might be the first girl he actually wants.

Irony, huh?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	36. Night Sky: MollyLorcan

**pairing:** MollyLorcan  
**prompt:** night sky  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

She's sitting out in her garden when he finds her, watering plants and being blissfully alone from the noise and chatter of the party.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Lorcan asks, genuinely curious as he enters the part of the backyard that Lucy had always outlawed as _Molly's garden_.

"I'm gardening," Molly answers matter-of-factly, brushing a cherry-red curl out of her face. "Why?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't at the party," Lorcan answers, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Molly flashes him a smile, tilting her head up to look at the beautiful, star-studded night sky above them. "I'm out here to enjoy nature, Lorcan. The party is too noisy, and I just want to relax."

"A noble goal," he grins. "Mind if I join you?"

She beams. "Not at all." With one hand, she continues watering her daffodils; with the other, she gestures for him to look up at the sky. "Find me a constellation?"

He settles in to search for a constellation in that beautiful night sky and enjoy the time he had with her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ohmygosh, 100 reviews, you guys are awesome! :D**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	37. Tarot: LucyScorpius

**pairing:** LucyScorpius  
**prompt:** tarot  
**for:** RedCloakedMaiden

-:-

To be completely honest, he's never quite understood card games. Exploding Snap and Go Fish and Rook may as well be Greek to Scorpius (and, yeah, that's a Greek name - your point?).

But what he'll _never_ understand are tarot cards.

"It's simple," Lucy insists, after forcing him into a chair in the library and spreading her cards out in front of her. "This is a Magician - "

"He doesn't look like a magician," Scorpius interrupts, tilting his head to squint at the card. "He looks more like a - "

"Are you going to pay attention to me?" Lucy demands, arms crossed.

"No," he admits with a grin.

"You're hopeless," she declares.

"With tarot," he clarifies. "Not with this."

And then Scorpius leans across the table and claims her lips in a kiss, and soon, he's quite forgotten all about those thrice-damned tarot cards.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	38. Stargazer: TeddyLucy

**pairing:** TeddyLucy  
**prompt:** stargazer  
**for:** Renzhie

-:-

_Every wish on a falling star is just another heart broken._

"Is that really what you believe?" Lucy asks in astonishment.

Teddy shrugs. "Look, I know you're a stargazer and all - but, then again, so is every girl in this family, it seems - but wishes on shooting stars don't come true. Else, the universe owes me a couple of brooms."

"That's no way to look at things," Lucy chides, nudging his shoulder with hers. "C'mon - look at the stars. Don't you see their shine?"

"Far as I'm concerned, half of them are already dead."

Lucy sighs, rolls over, and sneaks her hand into his. "Look at them through my eyes, then."

Teddy frowns, eyes turning the same bright blue as hers, and looks at the sky.

She's right. The stars really are shining (for him, for her, for them).

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	39. Playing: LilyLorcanDominique

**triangle:** LilyLorcanDominique  
**prompt:** playing  
**for:** Ella-Bethh

-:-

_Sunshine days_, her father calls them - those blissful, carefree days of childhood, when the only thing she ever had to worry about was when they would be called in for dinner and what time they could meet the next day to play again.

These days, she has to worry about a heck of a lot more - NEWTs, jobs, grades, and...

"Lily, you little - get back here!" shouts Lorcan, racing across the grounds of Hogwarts and tackling her laughing, redhead cousin to the ground. "Give it _back_!"

Dominique curls her legs up underneath her body and watches on wistfully at her two best friends playing as if they were still in those long-ago sunshine days. Lily waves something - a chocolate bar, she realizes - underneath Lorcan's nose and he makes a grab for it, but she rolls out underneath him and goes running off again.

"She's impossible," Lorcan gasps, plopping gracelessly down next to Dominique and flashing her a smile. "She's your cousin - don't you know how to calm her down?"

Dominique laughs. "Calm down? Lily? On a sugar high? I don't think so."

Lorcan's not listening to her commentary anymore - his silver-blue eyes are fixed on the spot in the distance where Lily's dancing through the grounds, still waving the chocolate bar. "She's really pretty," he murmurs.

Dominique closes her eyes. "Yeah," she says, though he doesn't hear her, and she wishes on every wishing star that he would look at her the way he does at Lily.

But even wishing stars can't grant impossible wishes.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	40. Breathless: MollyLorcan

**pairing:** MollyLorcan  
**prompt:** breathless  
**for:** AccioHope

-:-

'Just friends' is a really restrictive phrase, he thinks.

He's _Lorcan Scamander_, though - since when does he pay attention to restrictions?

Because seeing Molly standing in a courtyard, surrounded by blooming flowers and looking like a dream in her spring-green dress, well, he'll never admit it, but she kind of struck him breathless.

"What are you doing out here?" he asks, genuinely curious as he watches her brush across the petals of a pretty ivory rose.

"I just wanted some fresh air," she tells him, smiling lightly. "You?"

"Same," he answers, conveniently forgetting that he was only out here to spend time with her. "Enjoying the dance?"

"Very much so," Molly laughs, absently touching the French braid her cherry curls had been meticulously plaited into by Lily and Dominique. "You?"

"Yeah," Lorcan replies, shoving his hands in his pockets and flashing her a grin. "But I think I like it better out here."

Her answering smile is radiant, and he'll admit that he _especially_ wasn't paying attention to 'just friends' restrictions when he leans over to kiss her, inhaling her honeysuckle-and-roses fragrance and marveling in the fact that this pretty gardener girl can make him breathless with just one kiss.

Besides, Lorcan Scamander doesn't pay attention to restrictions, anyway.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**

**Announcement: So, you guys might have noticed that updates have slowed waaaay down for this fic. The reason for that is I've run out of drabbles/placeholders to write for our Drabble Tag. I have two more drabbles awaiting posting, and a placeholder to be filled, but after that, until I find another pairing that I want to write on Drabble Tag, I won't be updating for a while. That doesn't mean this is ending, of course, as Drabble Tag is still going, but updates are going to depend on whether or not I write something for it.**

**With that in mind, I'm going to open the door for requests from you guys, my lovely reviewers. I've already gotten one request, and I'll be happy to do it and any others, on one condition: I need a one/two-word prompt to go along with it. No slash, please, but I'm okay with cousincest. I can't promise when I'll write it, but I will eventually do so for any and all requests, hopefully.**

**Thank you, guys! I hope this will be a good enough reward to thank you for reviewing my drabbles! It really means a lot to me! :D  
**


	41. Apples: MollyLorcan

**pairing:** MollyLorcan  
**prompt:** apples  
**for:** Julia Claire

-:-

When he finds her, she's out in her backyard, picking apples, and it occurs to him that this isn't exactly a normal activity for a sixteen-year-old witch to be doing, so, naturally, being Lorcan Scamander, he wanders up to her and asks her just what she's doing.

Molly levels him one of her infamous _are-you-stupid?_ looks. "I'm picking apples, silly. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well," Lorcan says, shrugging, and trying not to focus on his pretty she looks framed against the backdrop of greengreen leaves and ripe red apples, "why aren't you inside with Lucy and Lysander and me?"

"You want me to be inside with you?" she queries, a smile playing on her lips.

He hesitates. "Um, well, yeah."

"Why?" Molly asks, setting one hand on her hip as she uses the other to drop an apple into her already-overflowing basket.

"I..." Lorcan gulps. "I like spending time with you."

She blinks. "You do?"

He reaches over, grabs an apple from a low branch of the tree, and bites into it to avoid looking into her (too-)pretty, (too-)perceptive eyes. "Yeah. I mean, you're fun. And...smart. And I like talking to you. Come inside?"

Molly tilts her head, dark red curls bright against the spring-green sleeves of her sundress, and offers him a smile. "Maybe I will."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**

**I like how I get so many more reviews when I open up requests =P Thank you, guys, for your requests - I have already written quite a few and will finish the others, although they may not be posted for a couple of chapters. You can keep requesting, although I will ask that you wait until your drabble is posted before requesting another drabble. Thanks!**

**And thanks again for all your reviews! :D  
**


	42. Cinnamon: RoseScorpiusDominique

**triangle:** RoseScorpiusDominique  
**prompt:** cinnamon  
**for:** ListenAndBelieve

-:-

Some days, some nights, sometimes, she wonders how it all went so wrong.

During the day, she watches him, her, _them_, watches him take her hand and squeeze, watches her flash him that dazzling smile she keeps reserved for him, watches him wrap his arms around her and press his lips to hers in a kiss that leaves both of them breathless and laughing afterward.

And Rose wonders, some days, some nights, sometimes, why she wasn't good enough.

She's the girl who floats around the school in a haze of bouncy auburn curls and dancing blue eyes, dressed in the latest fashions, always smiling brightly, making new friends, flirting with cute boys. And he's the boy who blazes in his rebellion, the black-and-yellow tie around his neck a symbol of his charm, a symbol of the reasons why she loved him - he was (supposed to be) the Romeo to her Juliet, auburn curls mixed with vanilla-blond locks, blue eyes locked on gray ones, his lips on her like cinnamon and fire melting together, his hands hothothot on her body and -

Weren't they destined for each other?

Dominique bubbles along, younger and sweeter and innocent, with her exotically pretty orange-gold curls and her Veela-bright blue eyes and her stars tattooed into her very soul, and Rose sees the way Scorpius looks at her, and he's never looked at _her_ that way.

He never said _I love you_.

Now she knows why.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**

**Still taking requests, guys! =D  
**


	43. Sunrise: MollyScorpius

**pairing:** ScorpiusMolly  
**prompt:** sunrise  
**for:** renzhie

-:-

Across the bridge, he sees her, clutching the railing, head tilted up to the sky. She's hard to miss, because her wine-red curls stand out like a red rose amongst the hazy gold of the sunrise, and she's the only thing moving in the entire picturesque scene.

"What are you doing?" he asks her, taking care to keep his voice low so he doesn't disturb the tranquility of the nature surrounding them.

Molly turns, a light smile playing on her lips. "Watching the sun rise. You?"

Scorpius shoves his hands into his pockets and offers her a grin. "Lucy sent me out here to try and coax you back inside. She says you'll get a cold."

"For a girl, she's almost as overprotective as James is of Lily," Molly notes, making no move to head inside. "Want to join me?"

"That would be disobeying orders from a self-proclaimed authority," he points out, trying not to laugh.

Molly giggles. "Lucy'll just have to live with it, then." Without warning, she reaches out and catches his hand in hers, tugging him closer to where she's standing on the bridge. "It's beautiful. You'll see."

He joins her at the railing, her hand still warm in his, and watches the blinding golden radiance of the sun as it rises above the horizon, casting a glittering glow over the land.

If he's being honest, there's no other way he'd rather spend his morning.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Coming next up are all your requests, guys! :D And to the one anonymous reviewer who told me this story shouldn't be in the Rose/Scorpius category for the last chapter: Rose and Scorpius were the main characters, so I put them as the main characters. In case anybody hasn't noticed, the main characters change with every drabble. Just thought I'd clear that up :) (And, in case anybody was wondering, no, I am not a fan of RoseScorpius. Can't stand them. Sorry.)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you!  
**


	44. Last Dance: RoseScorpius

**pairing:** RoseScorpius  
**prompt:** last dance  
**for:** Rising From The Flames

-:-

When she thinks about her last ball at Hogwarts, Rose remembers the beautiful decorations that adorned the Great Hall and the chandeliers spreading a silver-gold light all over the hall and the many ecstatic, laughing couples swaying away on the dance floor.

She remembers giggling with her friends, remembers enjoying the delicious food, remembers feeling prettier than ever before in her beautiful evergreen dress and high heels and her auburn curls twisted up in a fancy up-do that had taken hours to perfect.

And she remembers how handsome her date had looked, in his black tuxedo, hair falling into his face, his arm warm around her waist as he swept her out onto the dance floor for the last dance of the evening.

"Are you having fun?" Scorpius whispered in her ear.

Rose smiled up at him. "Of course," she murmured, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

She hadn't known then, of course, that he was – always had been, in fact – in love with her baby cousin. She hadn't known then that he was picturing redder hair in his hands and a smaller body against his. She hadn't known then that he didn't love her.

She hadn't known then that that was their last dance.

If she had, she'd probably have tried to make it count more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here is the first of your requests, guys! Hope you liked it, Rising From The Flames! More requests, coming up next! :D  
**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	45. Squander: FredOC

**pairing:** FredOC  
**prompt:** squander  
**for:** lowi

-:-

To be perfectly honest, she'd never really liked visiting Hogsmeade.

"You, my dear, are a truly bizarre human being," declares Fred upon her voicing that thought. "How can you not like visiting Hogsmeade? It's the best part of the week. No classes, no teachers, just your friends and delicious food and all the time in the world to buy whatever you want!"

"First of all, I don't have many friends," Madeline tells him, trying to sound cross and failing rather miserably in the face of his infectious grin. "Second of all, I can get delicious food at Hogwarts anytime. And third of all, I prefer not to squander my money on stupid things."

"What's stupid about candy or prank items?" Fred demands, seeming wounded. "And not having friends is your own fault, Miss Ice Queen."

Madeline huffs. "Oh, get lost, Weasley. I don't have time to waste on you."

"You mean _squander_, right?" he teases. "While we're going for 'words that make one sound smart'."

"You're incorrigible," she informs him primly.

Fred grins, reaches over, and takes her hand. "Only for you."

It's hard to pretend, later on, that her heart doesn't skip a beat when he buys her flowers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**

**Important Announcement: You may be wondering why I can update while the site is mostly down (at least in the HP category)? The secret is in the URl - when going to update a fic and you get that Error 2 message? In the URL bar, replace 'property' with 'content', and you can update! Although I can't change my summary or characters :( But, oh, well, beggars can't be choosers :P Hope this helps any of you guys trying to update your fics! :D**


	46. Invincible: JamesOC

**pairing:** JamesOC  
**prompt:** invincible  
**for:** Ang922

-:-

See, he likes to pretend, sometimes, like to act as though the world is his oyster, as though he can get away with doing whatever he wants (and he kind of can, to be honest), as though he can prank as many people, date as many girls, break as many hearts as he wants without any consequences. And, for the most part, he can. He's a Potter, he's the king of the Quidditch Pitch, he's the darling of Gryffindor House, he's the guy every girl wants.

At Hogwarts, he's invincible.

Mostly.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Ellie smiles, a blush on her cheeks. "I'd love to."

"Awesome. See you in the Great Hall on Saturday, then?"

"Yeah. See you then."

James looks down and finds his hand clenched in a fist. "What were you doing with him?"

Ellie whirls away from the spot she'd been staring at, from where Reese Finnigan had just disappeared. "I was talking to him," she says, frowning at him.

"He asked you out," James says, voice accusatory. "And you said yes."

"Yes," Ellie agrees, tilting her head. "I did. Not that it's any of your business."

"I'm your best friend!" he protests. "I just – I don't like that guy."

"Why not?" she challenges, arms folded across her chest.

"Because – " James splutters. "I just _don't_, okay?"

"That's not a reason," Ellie points out. "Look, I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine. Promise."

She dates him for three months and breaks up with him herself, and the whole time, he feels invisible because he's _in love_ with her, and she never even noticed, and it occurs to him that even when he's on top of the world, there are still some things even he can't get.

(The fact that he marries her later notwithstanding, of course.)

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :) If you've been following the chapters, please do drop me a review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!**


	47. Mystery: TeddyRoxanne

**pairing:** TeddyRoxanne  
**prompt:** mystery  
**for:** Lost In The Lies

-:-

For the first few days, she's not entirely sure what's happening.

When she touches him, he jerks out of reach. When she looks at him, he looks away. When she kisses him, he rarely responds. And when he deigns to touch her, his hands are coldcoldcold on her body; when he looks at her, his eyes are inky, guarded, _black_; when he kisses her, his lips are slow and his eyes are open. And she _doesn't_ _know why._

And, well, Roxanne's never really liked having to solve a mystery.

"What's the matter?" she asks one day when they're both lying in bed together, his arm cold (always cold) around her waist. "You've been acting so distant lately."

Teddy rubs sleep out of his eyes. "Nothing's the matter, Roxie. I promise."

His gaze, when it meets hers, is silvery-grey, the way it used to be, the way it still was when he looks at –

_Victoire_.

"Is this about her wedding?" Roxanne demands, rising to a sitting position in half-outrage, half-heartbreak. "Because she's getting married in a month and you miss her? Are you still in love with her?"

"No!" he insists, sitting up himself, reaching for her – but this time, _she_ jerks away. "Look, Tor—_Victoire _and I broke up years ago. I'm over her. Promise."

"Your promises don't mean much, do they?" she remarks acidly, clambering out of bed. "I'm tired of this. Go chase down your princess, Teddy. I'm not going to stand in the way."

"Wait," he murmurs, but there's not a hint of desperation in his voice, so she throws on her clothes without once looking at him and storms out of the room, out of his life, for good (she hopes).

(As it turns out, he crashes Victoire's wedding and marries her two years later. Roxanne becomes skilled in faking smiles.)

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	48. Dragons: TeddyRose

**pairing:** TeddyRose  
**prompt:** dragons  
**for:** so-imperfect-its-perfect

-:-

Of all twelve of the Weasley kids, Rose is _not_ the one Teddy had been expecting to run away to Romania with her Uncle Charlie to chase dragons. That's not _Rose_. She's the girl who bounces around school with her perfectly-styled hair and her trendy clothes and her pretty smiles, the girl who dates sweet, charming boys, the girl who makes friends as easily as his hair changes colors.

She's _not_ the girl to be found on a giant golden dragon, fifty feet up in the air, soaring around the dragon reservation with a kind of wild joy he usually associated with Lily.

"What is she doing?" he breathes, half-amazed, half-worried, looking over at Charlie, who's standing next to him and watching Rose with unmistakable pride on his face.

"She's a natural," Charlie beams. "She was born for dragon-chasing, kiddo. Can't you see it?"

Up in the air, the dragon – Esmeralda, Teddy recalls – swoops and soars downard, landing in her pen with a heavy _thump_ and shaving a good few years off Teddy's life in the process. Rose dismounts, and he notices how messy her hair is, the auburn curls escaping every which way, a sight that he never would have seen at home. Her blue eyes are bright with adrenaline rush and the joy he sometimes sees in Charlie, the unspoken but unmistakable feeling of _oh, my god, I just rode a dragon_.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him, hopping over the fence that encircles Esmeralda. "Did Mum send you here?"

"Uh, yeah," Teddy answers distractedly, his brain still trying to function properly at the sight of her – because even though Rose Weasley could be called _pretty_ at the worst of times, he doesn't think she's ever looked as _beautiful_ as she does chasing dragons. "Why did you run off?"

Rose shrugs, stepping closer so that she's standing right in front of him, tangling one hand in her curls in an attempt to break the knots. "I wanted adventure, Teddy. And I've always loved dragons and Uncle Charlie offered me a place to stay."

"But – " Teddy breaks off, frustrated. "We want you to come home, Rosie. We miss you."

Charlie, he notices through the tripling of his heartbeat, has long since disappeared.

"I know," she says softly, because Rose isn't the type of girl to just up and disappear without feeling guilty. "But I love it here, Teddy. I finally feel at home."

He shoves his hands in his pockets. "_I_ miss you," he whispers, his voice low and husky and filled with an emotion he had only ever shown to Victoire before.

Rose smiles wistfully and darts into his arms for a hug. "I'll come home soon."

Teddy draws her close, inhaling her fire-and-caramel scent. "I'll marry you when you do."

He keeps his promise.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	49. Happy Ending: RoseScorpius

**pairing:** RoseScorpius  
**prompt:** happy ending  
**for:** Bittersweet x

-:-

It's kind of funny (except it's not), because when she'd pictured her perfect wedding, she'd imagined a dress of pure white silk and lace, a diamond tiara atop her silken auburn curls, a red carpet to walk down, all her family round her, and a sweet, handsome groom to meet at the end of the aisle.

It's funny because here she is, wearing a dress of white silk and lace, a diamond tiara atop her silken auburn curls, walking down a red carpet with her family round her, about to meet a sweet, handsome groom at the end of the aisle.

The catch?

He's not _her_ groom.

In her teenage years, when her days had been full of charming smiles and secret notes and her nights full of passionate kisses and the thrill of sneaking around behind everybody's back, she'd imagined a specific groom.

Back then, Scorpius Malfoy had been part of her happy ending.

She meets his eyes, sky-blue into sky-grey, and he half-smiles before his gaze slides back over her shoulders to his real bride, walking down the aisle, a vision of beauty in golden silk on her father's arm.

Rose takes her position at Albus's side, clutching her bouquet of – what else? – roses, and watches as her cousin gets her happy ending.

Some day, she tells herself (because she's Rose Weasley, and she's nothing if not strong), it'll be her turn.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)**


	50. Serendipity: LilyScorpius

**pairing:** LilyScorpius  
**prompt:** serendipity  
**for:** renzhie

-:-

Sunlight glimmers, warm and hazy, over the rolling blue waves of the river, casting a glow upon the little clearing where Lily lies, stretched out on the river bank, inhaling the scent of evergreen trees and fresh air, basking in the tranquility of the nature surrounding her.

"Busy, Strawberry?" interrupts a familiar, teasing voice, and she feels rather than sees Scorpius Malfoy dropping onto the grassy bank beside her. "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Lily murmurs, turning her head to flash him a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," he answers matter-of-factly. "I told Nessie that Al has a crush on her, and he's out for my blood. So, for that matter, is Rose, but she's mad because I'm not studying."

Lily giggles. "You have such pleasant friends. But I think that's called being unfriendly."

"Hm," Scorpius grins. "I prefer to call it serendipity."

"How come?" she asks, shifting her hazel gaze back over to him.

"Well," Scorpius begins, reaching out to tweak a strawberry-red curl of hers, "I found you, didn't I? I think that's considered accidental good luck."

A heartbeat of silence swirls around them, and then Lily finds herself sitting up, leaning over, her head angled. His hand tangles in her curls, gently tugging her closer, his grey eyes intense with something unidentifiable (_love_), and then his lips are _right there_, and she can practically taste the spearmint on his lips, and -

"Serendipity, huh?" she breathes against his mouth when they part. "That'll be a fun story to tell."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, guys, chapter 50 and 180 reviews! That is amazing! I love you all! Thank you so much! :D  
**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	51. Pride: AlbusDominique

**Cousincest warning. Don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**pairing:** AlbusDominique  
**prompt:** pride  
**for:** sky-azure teardrops

-:-

When he wakes up that morning, there are a thousand thoughts rushing around his head, all scrambling to achieve coherency because he's pretty sure his brain isn't working quite right at the moment, but one thought prevails.

_This can't be happening_.

Dominique blinks sleepily as she wakes, flashing him her most dazzling smile. "Morning."

Her arm, he realizes, is warm against his chest, a heavy lead weight atop his heart, and her pretty_pretty_ orange-gold curls are splayed across his arms, and her body is pressed up against his in all the wrong (_right_) ways, and from the corner of his eye, he can see her clothes and his scattered across the floor of his bedroom.

Albus takes a moment to collect his thoughts and breathes deeply. "My God, Nika, what did we _do_?"

Blue eyes narrow in on him. "We slept together."

She'd always been remarkably blunt, he remembers, a little desperate, a little hopeless, and a lot in love with her.

"We can't do that," Albus says immediately, clambering out of bed and searching for his jeans. "We can't. We're cousins. It's wrong."

"Wrong?" she demands incredulously, sitting up - the blankets fall off (he looks away). "You're telling me you didn't enjoy that? You can't just - "

"We can't do it again," he reiterates, whirling back around to face her, his eyes wild with an intensity to match hers, forest-green into diamond-blue. "We can't. We won't."

Dominique is silent for a moment, and with the hazy light of dawn hitting her, she looks gorgeous, a vision of beauty, and for the space of a heartbeat, his breath is stolen away.

"Fine," she says finally when he looks away from her, jumping out of bed. "Fine."

With inhumane speed, she gathers up her clothes and gets dressed, and suddenly, the image of her without them seems like a distant dream, like it had never happened, like he had never seen her, touched her, been with her, _loved_ her.

And then she disappears out the door, out of his room, his life, because she has too much pride, Albus knows, too much pride to stand there and take that from him.

So does he, actually. The difference is that he's a coward and she's not.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	52. Extraordinary: LucyLysander

**pairing:** LucyLysander  
**prompt:** extraordinary  
**for:** AccioHope

-:-

She's got the kind of smile that can light up his whole world, and maybe if he weren't too busy wondering what she's dreaming about all the time, he might have given that fact a closer look and (_maybepossiblyprobably_) noticed that she _means_ something to him.

Because she's Lucy, and she's the dreamer, the one with stars in her eyes and fairytales blazing in the air around her, the one whom nobody seems to notice, obscured as she is by Molly's shine and Lily's sparkle and Dominique's shimmer. Buried beneath Victoire's perfection and Rose's brilliance and Roxanne's humor, she's just Lucy, the girl who daydreams about castles and Kings and Queens, just Lucy who can make his heartbeat triple with a single smile.

"What do you dream about?" he asks her one day, lying on the grass in her favorite courtyard, her Narnia books abandoned next to their bags and a bench, both of them breathing in the fresh air and spring moonshine.

"Everything," she answers, lifting a hand to trace a constellation in the sky. "Love and stars and hope and magic. Anything that sounds even remotely poetic, Ly, I dream about it."

Her remark surprises a laugh out of him. "You're really something special, you know that, Luce?"

Lucy turns her head, blond curls splayed out on the greengreen grass, and flashes him a dazzling smile. "Thanks."

"Anytime," he murmurs, and as the evening turns to midnight, he wonders if she'll ever truly know how extraordinary she is.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Why are updates slowing down again? Because I'm getting pretty discouraged that only two wonderful reviewers are constantly reviewing when I know that other people are reading as well, but not bothering to review. **

**I really don't have to keep updating, you know. Most of these drabbles are for Drabble Tag, and I could keep them there for only my NGF friends to read. I don't because I wanted to share them with all of you so I could hear what other people think. But I'm not, really, because most people, with the exception of two, aren't reviewing, so I don't know what you think.**

**If you read my drabbles, please review. All I ask is for a few sentences of feedback. Getting zero from the majority of my readers is really disheartening.  
**


	53. Friendship: MollyScorpius

**pairing:** MollyScorpius  
**prompt:** friendship  
**for:** Rob-girl

-:-

_Who would have thought?_

That seemed to be the basis of their friendship, mostly because it was one nobody ever saw coming. He was _Scorpius Malfoy_, and if he were to befriend any Weasley cousins, it should be Rose and Albus, or maybe even Lily. Not her. Not _Molly Weasley_, the sweet little spitfire of a gardener (and, yeah, that was a contradiction – but so was everything about her, about _them_, so, what's your point?).

All anybody – Rose, Albus, Lucy, his parents, her parents – see is a mismatch of friends, talking about things that don't make sense to anybody else, lost in their own little world all the time. What they don't see is Molly cheering him up when he gets a low grade or Scorpius drawing her out of her walls of fire and into the real world. What they don't see is how well they _fit_.

Of course some people see it _wrongly_. Lily is utterly convinced they're going to get married one day (but she's Lily, and she just loves playing matchmaker). But when Molly lies in his lap, her redred curls fanned out over his arms as he finger-combs through them, teasing giggles out of her with jokes that should be bad but work, somehow, the last thing she thinks is that she wants to _kiss_ him.

"Don't you ever think that maybe we'll be that one friendship out of a hundred that survives past Hogwarts?" she asks him, tilting her head up so her blue-green eyes lock with his grey ones.

"No," he answers, blunt as ever, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I _know_ we will be."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter :) I'm glad my message actually got through to some of you. Others of you, I don't think it did. To the anonymous reviewer who apparently read all 52 chapters just to tell me to "stop whining about not getting reviews!" because "it's a bit pathetic!", I just hope you some day realize the hypocrisy in calling _me_ pathetic (for...asking for the only reason I post my stories online?) when going anonymous to say something like that is one of the most pathetic things you can do on this site.**

**I just hope I've made my point clear enough. I won't be putting this on hiatus for now, at least until I've posted all the drabbles that I've already written. After that, I'll decide if I want to keep this contained to just Drabble Tag or not.  
**

**I'm still open to requests at the moment. Leave me a decent review, and I'll see what I can do for you :)**


	54. Goodbyes: LilyLysander

**pairing:** LilyLysander  
**prompt:** goodbyes  
**for:** usuilove21

-:-

Winds in the meadow whisper tales of a girl and a boy, proclaiming their stories to the flowers and the trees and the clouds up above. They twist and turn and weave the story of two young lovers, a girl who wore masks and a boy who hid in glades, of their starcrossed romance, of how they met in this very meadow oh-so-long ago, back when they were both children of barely seven.

"Do you want to play?" he asked her, his smile wide and bright with a kind of innocence only little children truly had.

"Sure," she beamed, slipping her tiny hand into his barely-larger one and dancing with him further into the meadow.

They had laughed and played all afternoon, with the sun shineshine_shining_ up above them and the clouds big and fluffy and white and the very air around them adding to the picturesque beauty of the scene of the little girl with hair like vanadinite and the little boy with eyes like whirlpools.

When the afternoon ended and dusk bled into night, they had both collapsed on the ruffled green grass, hands entwined.

"Will I see you again?" he asked her, his voice stark and lingering in the chilly breezes of the evening.

"Yes," she answered, her fire-curls tumbling around her face. "Of course. Goodbyes are for grown-ups. I'll see you later."

"Later," he beamed, squeezing her hand.

She giggled, and, true to her word, she saw him later, again and again, because, after all, goodbyes are for grown-ups.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you guys like this one! Please review to tell me what you thought! :D**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	55. Married: FredLucy

**Cousincest warning.  
**

* * *

**pairing:** FredLucy  
**prompt:** married  
**for:** s i l v e r a u r o r a

-:-

She looks into the mirror on his wedding day and sees a heartbroken girl staring back at her, all dressed up with no one to impress.

_It's not even funny anymore_, she reflects, combing one hand through her elegantly-styled blond curls, _but nothing's funny when it's_ _you, is it_? Because she's Lucy, and she's the little princess of the clan, the sweet girl-next-door who's everyone's baby sister, and the most romantic drama she'll ever have in her life is choosing between Lorcan and Lysander.

This? This is so much _more_ than just a silly little crush, though.

Fred enters without knocking, and she doesn't jump like he would have had he been anyone else. "Hey, there, Lucy," he greets lightly, flashing her a smile. "Ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Sure." Her heart skips a beat as he gently takes the ivory sash of her bridesmaid dress and begins to tie it behind her back. "Can't wait."

"You don't look all that excited," he notes, tilting his head so that his golden-brown curls brush against her fair cheek and incite butterflies in her stomach. "What's the matter, Lucy?"

She takes a deep breath. "Take a wild guess, Fred."

A flicker of desperation comes and goes in his eyes, so quickly she could have blinked and missed it. "Luce – "

"Don't give me that," she hisses, whirling out of his arms, her cornsilk curls flying every which way. "You – you're getting _married_, Fred, and how am I _supposed_ to feel about that? How am I supposed to feel when just last year you told me that – "

"Stop it," he pleads, his every conflicting emotion written on his face – he'd always worn his heart on his sleeve. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I _am_. But – Maddie's…"

"Yeah, I know. She's _unrelated_," Lucy says acidly. "Get out."

He presses a kiss to her cheek, his lips warm and soft and bittersweet on her skin. "I'm sorry," he whispers, and then he's gone.

Lucy crumbles to the floor and cries like the little girl she tried so hard not to be.

(But what little girl falls in love with her cousin, anyway?)

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, you guys, 200 reviews! Thank you so much for all your support and kind words! I hope you enjoy this chapter; please tell me if you do or don't or whatever :)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you!  
**


	56. Merry Go Round: TeddyRoxanne

**pairing:** TeddyRoxanne  
**prompt:** merry-go-round  
**for:** bookwormofmassiveproportions

-:-

_Stop pretending, Teddy._

Careful hands smooth down cinnamon curls, a mop of hair flashing green and gold in quick succession.

Smile. Laugh. Pretend.

Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

_Stop pretending you love me._

Harsh words whispered softly against a fair cheek, hands snaking across a bare chest, an exhalation, a kiss.

Make him stay (_I love you_).

_I'm worth more than this._

This is like a merry-go-round, with her at his side while he chases Victoire, who'll always be at the other end.

Until the ride stops.

And then he's going, going, _gone_.

_Go marry her. I'll be fine._

His hair's turquoise on his wedding day. His bride's silken locks are the same shade as the silvery moonlight shining above them.

Her curls are still (too) dark cinnamon, and behind her blue eyes are memories of a time when his hair was green and gold instead.

_Liar, liar._

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you read this, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought! :)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you!  
**


	57. Drowning: LilyLouis

**Cousincest warning. And there's a lot coming up, just FYI.**

* * *

**pairing:** LilyLouis  
**prompt:** drowning  
**for:** bookwormofmassiveproportions

-:-

Winds swirl around her, white and blue and diamonds and sapphires, and she closes her eyes against the blueblue backdrop of the afternoon skies, and it's funny how, even amongst the dry winds and blazing sunshine, a single brush of his hand against his can make her feel like she's drowning.

"Lily," he whispers to her one afternoon, his warm breath dancing over her face like the wind danced over her hair, "does it ever occur to you how _wrong_ this is?"

She sighs and pulls him closer because of the two, he's the worrywart, the one who was wary of even starting this - _thing_ between them, but she knows he finds it hard to think when she's got his hands all over his body (she feels the same way), and she says after taking a breath, "It's not illegal, Louis. Who are they to judge us?"

Louis lifts a finger, blue eyes bright and earnest in his fair, light-freckled face, and takes a strawberry curl of hers, spinning it around his finger until it looks like there's fire dancing in his hand. "Do you ever feel like - ?"

He doesn't have to finish.

Lily inhales, fists her hand in his shirt, and tugs him within kissing distance. "Drowning?" she suggests.

"Exactly," he murmurs, before his lips are a seastorm upon hers, sucking her under the waves of their _ohso_secret romance, drowning her in his kisses and love and hidden affection, in the things only she and the winds ever got to witness.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for your reviews, everyone! Hope you guys liked this one, as well! :)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you!  
**


	58. Lace and Leather: LilyLouis

**Cousincest, but a short, vague one.**

* * *

**pairing:** LilyLouis  
**prompt:** lace and leather  
**for:** Vanity Sinning

-:-

Not everyone sees every side of Lily Luna Potter, which Louis sometimes thinks is a pity, because she's so daringly _Lily_, a firecracker in a river. She's so full of contradictions, bubbling over with teenage spunk and little-girl optimism and grown-up cynicism all at once.

She's_ Lily_, fire and ice rolled into one, bright and passionate and cool and collected, and maybe that's the reason he finds himself head over heels in love with her (which, when you're her _cousin_, is not a good way to be).

But she's lace and leather, and she can look dazzling in a frilly white bridesmaid dress and still yank it off easily in the secret darkness of his bedroom after the wedding, and so maybe it's all right that he's the only one to see every little facet of her.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Forgive me for the influx of LilyLouis, but I really do love these two! And they're catching on, apparently! :D Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you! :)  
**


	59. Do The Same: LouisOC

**pairing:** LouisOC  
**prompt:** do the same for me  
**for:** lowi

-:-

"Jealous, much?"

Claire straightens her back, almost breaking her pencil in half with the effort it's taking for her to remain cool in the face of Louis's annoyingly smug smirk. "No. What gave you that idea?" she asks him under her breath, ignoring the butterflies spinning in her stomach with years of practice.

"You haven't stopped glaring at Olivia since we got to class," Louis points out validly. "Surely there's a reason why."

"I'm not sure she's right for you," Claire admits, glancing away from his interested blue eyes in favor of (pretending to) searching through her bag for loose parchment. "Seems irritatingly giggly. And she's one of those go-to-the-loo-with-a-group-of-other-girls kind of girl."

Louis grins and pokes her in the side with the feathery side of his quill, causing her to stifle a squeal – she's inordinately ticklish, and he knows it – to avoid the attention of the professor. "It's so cute how you're looking out for me, Claire, m'dear."

"Shut up," she mutters. "You'd do the same for me, and don't pretend you wouldn't. You've beat up every last one of my boyfriends."

"_After_ you broke up with them," he amends hastily. "I didn't wander around glaring at them while you were dating them, did I?"

Claire sends him a look. "Yes. You did."

"Oh." Louis looks stumped for a while. "Then…uh, we're even?"

She snorts. "Whatever floats your boat. Now shut up. I'm trying to take notes."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Right, so, I'm afraid this is going on a temporary hiatus. Partly because I only got one review for my last chapter (I'm not about to sit here and threaten you guys into reviewing, even though it seems I have to every single chapter, but I'd appreciate some more), and partly because I've got a long list of placeholders to fill in Drabble Tag, plus working on an already 6K fic, and finals coming up in school. Sorry! I hope you guys understand :)  
**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	60. Humble: JamesRose

**Well, hello, there, summertime! :) And cousincest warning - don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**pairing:** JamesRose  
**prompt:** humble  
**for:** Skandar-Loves-Redvines

-:-

"You, James Potter, are absolutely, utterly, without a doubt, completely, positively – "

Harry massages his temple, green eyes fixed worriedly on his little redhead niece who was quickly working herself up into a temper tempest. "Does she, by any chance, remind you of my mother?" he asks Ginny, leaning over to keep the conversation private from the two children.

Ginny raises an eyebrow at him. "I never met your mother, Harry."

"Yes, but you've heard the stories about my parents, right? About how they were always bickering? About how Mum hated Dad at first? Doesn't that remind you of James and Rose?" Harry presses, gesturing to where James is – irony, wherefore art thou? – running a hand through his hair and flashing his red-faced cousin a smirk.

"But…" Ginny looks at him in concern. "They're not in love. They're _cousins_."

Harry hesitates a moment, then nods and turns his attention back to the brewing fight, and he watches thoughtfully as Rose manages to humble James until he apologizes and smiles sweetly at her, watches as he teases a giggle out of her with some lame joke, watches as she rests her hand on his arm perhaps a moment too long.

He watches, and he realizes – maybe he was right. Maybe they _are_ a lot like Lily and James the first. Maybe. Just maybe.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, so, obviously, it's summer, life is good, and this is coming off hiatus with a snazzy new title and summary! :D This is also a fresh start for any requests - one pairing and a word or a phrase as a prompt, pretty please :) I'll get to it eventually.**

**Here's hoping I don't have to put it on hiatus again - which I will do if I feel like nobody's reading. With that in mind, please drop me a review to tell me what you think! :)  
**

**And don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	61. Tropical Rain Forest: FredOC

**Note: This is actually for Drishti's Crayola Colors challenge on NGF, but I felt like making it into a drabble :)**

* * *

**pairing:** FredOC  
**prompt:** tropical rain forest  
**for:** Skandar-Loves-Redvines

-:-

Of all the places in the world, from Paris to Geneva to Sydney, Madeline wasn't quite sure why Fred had chosen _this_ one as their first date.

"A tropical rain forest?" she demands, hands on her hips as she whirls to face her grinning date. "Really, Fred? You couldn't have chosen anything slightly less exotic? I would have settled for Switzerland!"

"You, my dear, are far too materialistic," he tells her cheerfully, walking across their hotel room to take her hand and twine their fingers together. "I offered you a puppy, you know. But you asked for a trip to a foreign country. So, here we are, in Brazil, about to hike into the Amazon rain forest. Shouldn't you be happy?"

Madeline grumbles at his accusation, but she can't very well deny it, being a spoiled pureblood princess of the highest order. "I was expecting something more romantic than Brazil, Fred. A café in Marseilles, maybe, or a hotel in Barcelona, or a – "

Fred leans down and presses his lips to hers. It's not their first kiss, and it's lighter than she's used to, but she finds herself melting into it as he pulls her closer against his body and deepens the kiss, effectively silencing her complaints.

"You'll love it," he whispers, his breath minty-fresh across her cheek, when they pull back. "I came here once on a family vacation. The rain forest is breathtaking, Maddie. Just wait."

Madeline sighs. "But there are wild animals and monsters in there. What if a vampire attacks us?"

"I'll protect you. Or you'll protect me, whichever," Fred grins. "Point is, this is our first date since our last kiss back before we graduated Hogwarts. Let's make the best of it, all right?"

So she does, after tugging him back down for another kiss-turned-make-out-session, and it's probably the most amazing trip of her life.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Just a warning to you guys - I will do your requests, but because I wrote a lot of chapters during my hiatus, your requests probably aren't going to show up till the 70s :) And if you requested before I went on hiatus, feel free to request again, because I probably won't be doing those - sorry!**

**Also, if you've disabled your PMs, the new PM system won't let me reply to your reviews, so I just want to thank those of you here for your reviews :) Thanks!**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	62. Bananas and Cream: JamesMolly

**Cousincest warning.**

* * *

**pairing:** JamesMolly  
**prompt:** bananas and cream  
**for:** Vanity Sinning

-:-

It's not often one finds James Sirius Potter alone, surrounded as he usually is by friends and girls and siblings and cousins, so when she finally catches him by himself in the kitchen during a family get-together, Molly decides to take advantage of the opportunity.

"What are you doing?" she asks in place of a greeting she knows he would have ignored, wandering into the kitchen and behind the counter where he's standing.

"Eating," he mutters, playing his role as "mysterious bad boy" to perfection, despite the fact that she's not one of his fangirls and she knows him better than that.

"Eating what?" she presses, because she's Molly and she's nothing if not persistent.

"Bananas and cream," James answers, finally lifting his sky-blue gaze to meet hers, his brow furrowed. "Is there a point to your interrogation?"

Molly tilts her head, running a hand through her party-styled cherry curls and not failing to notice the way his eyes follow her fingers through her hair. "I just wanted to talk to you, _cousin dearest_."

James growls. "I'm not in the mood, Molls. Get lost."

"If you weren't in the mood, you wouldn't call me by a nickname," she points out validly, smiling - she's much better at a game of pretend, and he knows it.

"Fine." He's breathing heavily now, stalking closer until his face is right in front of her own and she can inhale his bananas-and-cream breath. It's more than obvious something's bothering him, and from the way his gaze is resting on her lips, she thinks she might know what it is. "_Molly_, kindly lea - "

She takes a chance, because she's Molly and she's all about chances, and leans forward to press her lips to his, cutting him off mid-sentence. After a moment of surprise, he responds quickly and eagerly, wrapping his arms around her and leaning her back against the counter, all thoughts about how wrong this is flying out of her mind at his touch.

He tastes like bananas and cream. Go figure.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you read it, please review to tell me what you think! :)  
**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	63. Chasing Cars: JamesDominique

**Cousincest warning. But this is the last one for a while. Song belongs to Snow Patrol.**

* * *

**pairing:** JamesDominique  
**prompt:** Chasing Cars  
**for:** renzhie

-:-

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

For as long as he can remember, she's been the one constant in his life, the one person who doesn't change on him, who doesn't move away, who's always there with a smile to light her face and ready to bring one to his own, always there with her trusting gaze and comforting hands and everything he's every wanted.

Once upon a time, before even that had changed, he used to lay down next to her on the roof of his house, overlooking Lily's blooming flower garden below and finding nonsensical shapes in clouds that floated through their lives in a haze of white fluff and memories that lingered.

"Do you think we'll always be best friends?" she murmured into the wind that day, one hand propped behind her orange-gold curls splayed out on the roof top, the other warm inside his. "Forever and ever, like the light of the stars?"

James squeezed her hand once, twice, thrice. _I love you_, though he'd been too young to understand. "Yes, of course," he promised with all the faith and innocence (and naïveté) of a boy his age. "Forever and ever, like the light of the stars."

Dominique beamed at a promise that was only to go unbroken for a few more years.

Because stars die, and when they do, they leave black holes in their place.

James learned that the hard way.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you. :)  
**


	64. Watercolors: ScorpiusDominique

**pairing:** ScorpiusDominique  
**prompt:** watercolors and charcoal  
**for:** let's-get-wasted

-:-

"_Do you always color in the lines?"_

A sweeping turn, a hasty spiral, a splash of color on a canvas whiter than his skin – but nothing.

Nothing outside the lines.

Scorpius sighs in frustration, throwing down the paintbrush and wondering how a little girl of only fourteen with her head in the clouds and stars in her eyes had managed to reduce him to _this_ with only a single, absent-minded remark.

"This is ridiculous," he mutters, ready to roll up the canvas and throw it away, when a light, feminine voice interrupts his irritated musings.

"What's ridiculous?" Dominique pipes up, a popsicle in her hands – why she's eating an icy, artificially-flavored stick in the middle of the Scottish winter, he doesn't really know.

"This whole painting business," Scorpius scowls, standing up, ready to dramatically storm away. "I don't like it. I don't like _coloring outside the lines_, either."

Dominique blinks at him. "Well, you don't have to. I mean, you're using watercolors, not markers or something. Shouldn't it be easier for you to color inside the lines?"

Scorpius stares, momentarily dazed by her leaps of logic. What was she talking about? "What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering, Dominique tilts her head, examining the canvas with a sloppily-drawn picture of a Hogwarts courtyard. "You know what this painting needs? Some charcoal. Have you ever tried watercolors and charcoal together?"

"I've barely tried watercolors on their own!" he protests, but she's already got that light in her eyes that a Weasley always does when they've got an idea, so he knows there's no use arguing with her now.

"Come on!" she says cheerfully. "I'll show you what to do!"

And she grabs his hand and drags him away to find some charcoal, and he's left thinking that maybe coloring outside the lines might not be the worst thing in the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed :) To the anonymous reviewer named Freya: I would be happy to write you a LucyLorcan, but you'll have to give me a small prompt, too ;)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you. And if you read these, please review and tell me what you think - it would make my day! :)**


	65. Far Too Much: MollyScorpius

**pairing:** MollyScorpius  
**prompt:** they do this far too much  
**for:** ConradKCat

-:-

They do this far too much.

And maybe she doesn't want to do it anymore.

"What's the matter, Molls?" Scorpius murmurs against her lips, his voice disembodied by the darkness of the alcove they were encased in, his hands warm on her body though she couldn't see them. "Seems like something's bothering you."

Molly sighs, lifting her hand from where it had been lying idly on his chest to comb through her no doubt tousled red curls. "Something _is_ bothering me, Scorpius," she replies, pushing away from him when he tries to claim her lips in another kiss.

"Well, what is it?" he asks, sounding nonplussed. "I know you're quiet, but you're rarely _this_ quiet, especially when we're making out."

She rolls her eyes, though he can't see. "I don't want to do this anymore."

He seems to stumble in the dark. "What?"

"I said," she repeats firmly, "_I don't want to do this anymore_."

"Why not?" he demands, but he seems less upset and more resigned. "I thought – I thought you liked me."

"I do like you. I like you enough to know you better than most," she tells him. "And I know you're not in love with me. I can see the way you look at Lily."

There's a moment of silence as she tugs her dress back on before he inhales, exhales, and sinks to the ground. "I'm sorry," he breathes. "I'm sorry, Molly."

Molly leans down and brushes her lips against his forehead. "It's all right. I'll see you around, yeah?"

She walks away with a healed heart instead of a broken one, and she suspects she's leaving him with the same.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you :)  
**


	66. Subscription: LucyLorcanLily

**Sorry, I kind of forget to update this fic when I only get two reviews for a chapter, and I don't really want to update, anyway, when that's all I get. It was only receiving a new review today that made me remember :) **

* * *

**triangle:** LucyLorcanLily  
**prompt:** subscription  
**for:** inescapable scars

-:-

Falling in love with Weasley girls is like a free subscription to heartbreak.

Lorcan knows that; he's seen the effects. He's watched it happen to Teddy and Victoire (long distance relationships don't work), to Scorpius and Rose (bowing to expectations rarely works), to Lysander and Molly (not all childhood friends make it to the end), and it's never _supposed_ to happen – it just always does, somehow. Maybe it's something to do with how they all have their own special shine, their own kind of charm, their own way of easily attracting boys like honey does bees.

He's not really quite sure how it works. He just knows that it _does_, and that it always crumbles to dust in the end.

So when he finds himself spending more and more time with two particular Weasley girls, he has to take a moment to lock himself in his room and panic.

Because the last thing he wants is _that_ particular subscription.

Somebody knocks. From the light, airy taps on the door, he knows it's Lucy – Lily is far more loud and energetic.

"Need something, Luce?" he calls instead of opening the door – the last thing he wants is to see her right now, not with images of her sister and his brother's messy break-up dancing in the forefront of his mind.

"It's dinnertime," she tells him brightly, not seeming bothered at all by his lack of manners. "Are you coming?"

"Um, I'll be right there," he answers, stifling a sigh as she cheerfully agrees and skips away.

She's rather easy to fall in love with.

And so, for that matter, is Lily, which brings him right back to the beginning again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm not putting this on hiatus again, but I wanted to tell you guys that I do have two new drabble collections coming up soon, both Next-Gen, so updates for this will probably lessen some (especially if I don't get reviews to remind me to update) while I work on those. Good news is, both will have a finite number of chapters, unlike this one. If you guys like this, I'm sure you'll like them, too, though :)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	67. Right: JamesRose

**Cousincest warning.**

* * *

**pairing: **JamesRose  
**prompt:** right  
**for:** Naie Masen Cullen

-:-

She's read all the fairytales, heard all the clichés, but she still has to wonder how something so wrong could feel so damn _right_.

He's sweet and playful (and her _cousin_) and his touch leaves her breathless and his smile makes her heart go _beat-beat-beat_, and maybe this was never supposed to happen, but it has, and how is she supposed to fight against something a little bit like destiny and a lot like love?

"Let me," James whispers into her ear, only a few feet removed from the rest of the family, and he gathers up her wild auburn curls into a ponytail and ties them neatly with the hairband she'd been trying and failing to use for the past ten minutes, and it's like something out of a movie, these moments between them.

"Thanks," she murmurs, and it's all kinds of wrong how sweet his breath is as it ghosts across her face when he smiles, and he should probably pull back, but he doesn't, and it occurs to her that she's never felt anything quite so _right_ before.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Requests are closed for the time being, because I'm working on getting all of your current requests up :) Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review if you read these! :)**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, thanks.  
**


	68. Rooftops: AlbusOCJames

**To im-secretly-a-weasley: I know your name has dots instead of dashes, but fanfiction won't let me use dots for some reason. Hope you don't mind and that you like your drabble! :)  
**

* * *

**triangle:** AlbusOCJames  
**prompt:** rooftop  
**for:** i'm-secretly-a-weasley

-:-

With them, it's always on the rooftops.

Maybe it's a silly thing to claim as _their thing_, but he claims it regardless, because if he didn't have rooftops with her, he wouldn't have anything, and she'd be James's, all James's, and he knows this is wrong, but he really can't help but wanting her.

When she kisses him, with dawn blazing sunlight all around them and breezes rushing through her copper curls and making them shimmer with dewdrops and sunshine, it might just be the best and worst feelings in the world, all at the same time.

Because she's _Ellie_, and she's James's girlfriend, but she's here with him, in his arms, and she feels like a dream, so he kisses her back and wonders when the sun will stop shining down on his back, almost heavier than the secret in his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	69. Apocalypse: RoxanneLorcan

**pairing:** RoxanneLorcan  
**prompt:** apocalypse  
**for:** lowi

-:-

When he first meets her, she's a mass of sweets and sugar, with her chocolate curls and caramel skin and coffee eyes and sugary-sweet smile, and she touches him with honey-sticky hands, and Lorcan thinks she might be the sweetest girl he knows, though for all the wrong reasons.

Roxanne isn't really all that sweet; she's spicy and she's sassy and she's a spitfire, because she's a Weasley and he'd have been crazy to think she could be otherwise. Still, though, they become fast friends and she shares all her candy with him (most of the time) and he teaches her how to eat _slightly_ healthier, because his parents have at least instilled a good diet in him.

And they _work_ together, somehow, though they probably shouldn't because he's a boy like lightning who strikes you once or twice and _leaves_, and she's a girl like an apocalypse because she consumes you and destroys you, but together, they're more like sunshine, and it's cheesy, but it _works_.

* * *

**A/N: Don't favorite/alert without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


	70. Paradox: TeddyRose

**pairing:** TeddyRose  
**prompt:** paradox  
**for:** Anonymous Prowler

-:-

Looking at him, on those days when he doesn't – can't, _won't_ – see her, she finds herself thinking that Teddy Lupin, with all his rainbows and sunshine and smiles, is a bit of a paradox.

Because she watches him with Victoire, and he's as happy as can be, with his hair bright turquoise and his eyes her favorite shade of golden and he kisses her and smiles at her and seems so _in love_ with her that it's almost sickening. Rose sometimes wonders if it's just an act, or at least partly an act, because there's no way two people can be like that _all the time_.

And sometimes, when she catches him without Victoire on his arm or James at his side or Lily on his back, she finds his hair inky black, darker than the night sky, and his eyes a stormier shade of grey than the thunderclouds roiling above them, and it seems like all the sunshine has just been bled out of him. She wonders why, and she wonders if it has anything to do with Victoire or his parents or somebody else, but then she realizes that it's all him.

Teddy is only human, and he can't be _perfect_ all the time. And so what if he's a paradox within himself? Rose doesn't think that'll ever make her love him any less.

* * *

**A/N: Just FYI, there are two more chapters before this collection is ending :) Thanks so much for your reviews, guys! **

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing.  
**


	71. Violets: LucyLorcan

**pairing:** LucyLorcan  
**prompt:** violets  
**for:** Freya

-:-

Molly has a garden, and it's very colorful and sweet-smelling.

That's all Lucy, at age ten, really understands when she visits her sister in Greece. Molly could spend four hours babbling about the difference between roses and lilies, the shape of sunflower petals, the different colors of orchids, but all Lucy can understand is that every flower is different, and every flower is pretty.

"I like this one," she declares happily one day when she and her sister, plus Lily, Dominique, and the Scamander twins, are all gathered in Molly's blooming garden, leaning down to brush her fingers over the soft purple petals of a violet. "It matches my dress."

All the other kids spare a moment to marvel over how the pretty hue of the petals is the same shade as her sundress before the conversation goes on a tangent and devolves into a thorough examination of the pros and cons of the brand new racing broom.

Lorcan, though, seated on a bench and not paying attention to his brother's fierce debate with Lily and Dominique, catches her eye and sends her a smile.

When they get married, she carries a bouquet of violets.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews, everybody! Next chapter's the last :) Hope you liked this! Drop me a review if you did, please!**

**Don't favorite/alert without reviewing.  
**


	72. Guitar: LilyLysander

**pairing:** LilyLysander  
**prompt:** guitar  
**for:** Bittersweet x

-:-

For her fifteenth birthday, he writes her a song and plays it on his guitar, serenading her with the light, cheerful tunes he'd spent hours creating, and it hurts, a little, because he knows that none of his melodies can capture her heart as thoroughly as Teddy has with his bright hair and casual flirting.

(She laughs and draws him into a hug, strawberry-bright curls streaming over her shoulders and down his back, and she's warmhot_fire_ in his arms, and she fits so perfectly that he wonders how she can't possibly see it. But then she pulls back, ruffles his hair, and skips off to hop up on Teddy's back, and he watches her go with a smile dying on his lips.)

For her sixteenth birthday, he strings a glittering blue dragon scale onto a golden chain and loops it around her neck, and it shines there, sparkling against the white of her throat, inciting a smile from her that he knows isn't as bright as Scorpius Malfoy can draw out of her.

(Scorpius gives her a heart-shaped diamond locket, and she squeals and hugs him, and Lysander looks on with a heavy heart as Scorpius clasps it around her neck and it covers up his dragon scale chain, hiding it from view in some kind of metaphor or something.)

For her seventeenth birthday, he gives her nothing.

(Lorcan kisses her under the stars as they waltz around the garden – it's picture-perfect and _ohsoromantic_ (and _ohsocliché_) – and Lysander looks away and lets her go.)

It's funny how you can be best friends with somebody for seventeen years, but end up not knowing them at all.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, that's it, guys! I hope you enjoyed the 72-chapter ride as much as I did :) Writing these was so much fun! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and supported me throughout this; I love you all **

**If you read this far, please review to let me know what you think :)**

**And don't favorite without reviewing, please and thank you.  
**


End file.
